


Into the Fire

by veni



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veni/pseuds/veni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay took him on the floor like a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [... да в полымя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747829) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)



Ramsay took him on the floor like a dog.

 

Bent-backed and sweating,  the bulk of him crashed into Reek like a battering ram—for it was Reek now, always and eternally; Theon had been flayed away, stripped down to the husk. Ramsay rebuilt him from the ground-up, molded him from the once-cocky son of the Iron Islands into his man, his Reek.

 

The fucking started sometime after. It was better than the flaying, though; Reek would lose no fingers here, no skin would be peeled from his flesh.  When Lord Ramsay was in a caring mood, it could even be enjoyable. _Pleasurable_. Theon would never have liked it, the feel of a cock buried deep inside him, the crushing weight of another man draped over him, large and all-encompassing. The submission of the act would have been intolerable. Reek, though, he reveled in it.

 

 _Reek, Reek, it rhymes with freak._

 

Reek held himself up on shaking arms. He was underfed, obviously so, and far too weak to hold on much longer. Ramsay was too big, too heavy, rutting against him with no reservation. He had fallen once, during it, had brought a startled Ramsay down with him. His lord’s fury had been volcanic.

 

Reek had limped for a week.

 

Behind him, Ramsay grunted loudly. With one arm he braced them both against the floor, fingers curled over Reek’s with vice-like intensity. The other was slung low under Reek’s thin frame. He began stroking at his captive’s cock with rough, uneven jerks. “You’re mine, Reek,” he panted. Reek bit back a moan, flushed. “My little kraken whore.” Ramsay thrust forcefully, splitting into Reek with violent fervor.

 

Reek bent his head forward, his forehead touching the cold stone floor. It was always chilly in the Dreadfort, but Ramsay Snow— _Bolton, now, careful_ —he was warm, unnaturally so. Sweat slicked across Reek’s brow. “ _Yours_ ,” he choked out, “ _all yours_.”

 

Ramsay stilled, and Reek felt the man’s release. Reek’s words had that effect on him, sometimes, and he felt a sick sort of thrill; he quelled a grin before it could become his undoing. The hand on his cock pulled back, both hands now firmly rested upon Reek’s bony hips.  He felt it, inside of himself—the hot, wet fullness of his lord’s seed. Ramsay remained sheathed within, making no effort to pull himself out. Under him, Reek throbbed, aching for release.

 

He felt Ramsay breathe into his ear. “Go on then,” he murmured. Reek could feel the grin biting into him. “My cock in you should be all you need.” He thumbed the other man’s erection, already wet with precome. Feeling Reek tremble, he smiled. “You’re so bloody wet, Reek. It’s like you’re a fucking woman.” He barked out a laugh. “A fucking whore, Reek.  I’ll fill you up, don’t worry.”

 

Ramsay began to rock forward with an agonizing slowness. He was going to burst, he could feel it— the bone-chilling cold of the floor and the miasmic heat behind him too much for his frayed nerves. Reek braced himself as Ramsay fingered his erection, showing an alarming amount of care. Paranoia swelled within him, but he soon found himself at his peak. As he stiffened, Ramsay suddenly stopped his ministrations on Reek’s cock. Leaning forward with viper-like speed, he bit into Reek’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Unable to stop himself, Reek came.

 

Blood dripped thickly from the juncture of his neck and shoulder, falling lightly to the floor. Reek watched it pool, darkly beautiful and shimmering red on the cold stone ground. Ramsay pulled out quickly. Reek, no longer held up, collapsed in a sticky heap, spent.

 

 _Reek, Reek, it rhymes with leak._


End file.
